


Today

by dimpledjoon



Series: Verse 2 [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, I am so tired, M/M, Past Park Jinyoung | Jr./Mark Tuan, Past Relationship(s), Rip eli, anyway this is the next part to the little one-shot i made for jjproject's comeback!, but okay cool, i fear for my life, i finished at 2 am rip, i'll proofread in the morning/afternoon, idek how many mistakes this has, idk how that went bc it's 2 am, im sorry this took so long... yall dont deserve this kind of pain, last one was angsty as f u c k so i tried makin this soft n fluffy, let us hope this isnt terrible!!!!!, listen i suffered, my eyes are closing, sleep calls me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpledjoon/pseuds/dimpledjoon
Summary: To Jinyoung, Jaebum was happiness, he was the sun and he was the moon.To Jinyoung, Jaebum was every star in the universe; Jaebum was the one who pushed Jinyoung to follow his dreams.





	Today

To Jinyoung, Jaebum is a silent, comfortable evening; Jaebum is the fight you get into when someone hurts your best friend. He is the burn on your tongue when you eat your favourite spicy food.  
Jaebum is his impulse control, his best friend.  
Jaebum is everything to him.  
~  
_"Hey, you! Who are you? Are you new here?" the sentence came from a tough-looking boy, wearing a leather jacket and earrings, and a frown on his face._

_"My name is Jinyoung. Park Jinyoung. I just transferred here." He spoke coldly, willing himself to not be intimidated by this guy._

_The boy's following smile, however, it shook him to his core. It was kind, a smile unlike any other Jinyoung had seen in a while._

_"Nice to meet you, my name is Im Jaebum. If you need help with anything here, just feel free to go for me. I'm usually in the dance studio or at the dormitories. You can ask anybody for me."_

_Jinyoung just nodded, surprised by the intimidating, tough aura this guy had ,when in reality he was kind boy with a nice smile (and a beautiful face, he had to admit)._  
~  
To Jinyoung, Jaebum is soft smiles and unconscious scowling, he is loud laughter and the feeling of safety. He is the feeling of getting right a new step in a choreography, of passing a test you knew you'd fail.  
~  


_"Jinyoungie! How are you?"_

_Jinyoung turns to look at the older figure before him, and he smiles._

_"Hyung, hi. How have you been?" he waits for the other to catch up and slightly tilts his head. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?"_

_The boy in front of him scratches his neck, giggles nervously and clears his throat._

_"Yeah, actually. Is there any chance you want to go out with me? Go out for coffee? Or to watch a movie?"_

_"Sure, Mark. I'd love to." he smiles softly, and takes a step closer to the older. ___  
~  
Jaebum is heartbreak; eating a gallon of ice cream with your best friend and crying on their shoulder, ranting, even if they won't be able to catch a single word. He is comfort and comfort food, he is a warm blanket and soft whispers.  
~  
_"JB-hyung! Wow, I haven't seen you in a while... Are you avoiding me?"_

____

_Jinyoung's teasing smile is overpowering. It leaves Jaebum breathless, without power to do anything but stare at the shorter boy for a second._

____

_"Avoid you? Like I would ever." They both smile now, the truth behind Jaebum's words wrapping around Jinyoung's heart._

____

_"Well, if you're not avoiding me, and I'm not avoiding you, then let's go out. Take a coffee with me."_

____

_Jaebum is surprised, Jinyoung notes, and he starts to question himself when Jaebum smiles, eyes nearly closed and cheeks reddening, and he thinks he's just made one of the best decision in his life._  
~  
Jaebum is following his dreams, giving his best to get to the top. He is following a routine, he is the night sky above him, he is everything Jinyoung could wish of having.  
~  
_Jinyoung stands, frozen, looking Jaebum in the eye. Looking for the answer to a question he doesn't want to ask._

_"Goodbye."_

_Just like that, with a single word, his whole world shatters. He doesn't know if it's just him, looking at the world with blurred eyes, but he thinks Jaebums eyes are dry._

_He doesn't know what he is going to do. He turns around and starts walking numbly. He questions Jaebum's actions and blames his own attitude, feels guilt pool in his gut._

_His tears start falling aggressively, his teeth clench, and he keeps walking._

_He walks blindly, unable to see past his tears, and after a while stops in his tracks and falls to the ground. He sobs uncontrollably, now, and he pushes his clenched fists against the unforgiving road._  
~  
Jaebum wanted him to follow his dreams. Jaebum was cruel, thoughtful, and so overwhelmingly loving.  
To Jinyoung, Jaebum was what it meant to live.  
To Jinyoung, Jaebum was happiness, he was the sun and he was the moon.  
To Jinyoung, Jaebum was every star in the universe; Jaebum was the one who pushed Jinyoung to follow his dreams.  
No- no, that wasn't right.  
To Jinyoung, Jaebum _was_ his dreams.  
~  


_His eyes widened, and he felt his heart stop._

_He stood up, stumbling; breathing heavily, he turned toward Jaebum._

_Jaebum was there, less than half a mile away, standing up and now looking directly into Jinyoung's eyes._

_He started walking toward Jaebum, slowly, unbelieving, with tears falling down his cheeks. His pace picked up, and Jaebum started walking toward him. Adrenaline and desperation pushed him harder, faster, and he reached the slightly taller boy in no time._

_He buried his face in Jaebum's chest, crying, and started hitting him near the stomach._

_"I hate you! I hate you! Why do you leave me? I am in love with you, Im Jaebum, why would you ever leave me?" His voice is thick with tears, his words pain-ridden._

_Jaebum is silent for a minute, his throat knotted, his tears falling._

_"Jinyoung, you... You'll do better without me," he can barely speak, each word costing him a piece of the wall he's put up, "you'll be happier without me, Jinyoungie-"_

_"You asshole! Don't you think I get to decide that? I could never be happy without you! I can not stand the thought of you leaving, and-" he stops there, taking a step back to take Jaebum's face in his hands and to look into his swollen red eyes. "Don't you dare leave me, Im Jaebum."_

_He closes the space between them, kissing the older boy, and he thinks he'd give up everything just to be with Im Jaebum._

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, i apologise for the long wait!!!!!! i have no excuse,,, i'm just a really bad person who doesn't do their stuff on time :/ 
> 
> i finished this by 2 am, so if this (especially the ending) is bad you know who to blame! (sleep deprivation)
> 
> hmu at [ @jooniehowell](%E2%80%9Djooniehowell.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) on tumblr and tell me what u thought, if you cried, or if you want me to write a little bit more! (i doubt you'll want me to tho. i suck)


End file.
